Days of Moment
by Phayne
Summary: A Royai fic... Sequel to Be My Shelter.. Read to find out what happens after the last fic end. Contains minor FMA movie spoilers. Final chapter is up, Memories.
1. Shunkan

Disclaimer: (To understand this, you need to read Be My Shelter)

Blustrilight: It took you some time to write this…

Phayne: Oh ya man… Ed was such a pain… He already broke his automail 4times!

Blustrilight: And Winry got 4 new ear piercings…

Phayne: That's right, so I ordered Gluttony to gobble ochibi up…

Blustrilight: Really? O.o

Phayne: Kidding… I don't own FMA…

To all who reviewed and enjoyed "Be My Shelter": Many thanks to Minna-san! I thought for a long time before I find the inspiration for this story.

To Nekomo-san: Be My Shelter has come to an end… This is a sequel to that story. Hope you enjoy and remember to review!

Phayne: This story follows "Shunkan" by Nana Kitade, which means "Moment" from FMA Kesenai Tsumi single. Enjoy and review! The lyrics and translation are from forum. This chapter is from Riza's point of view. Contains FMA movie spoilers.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

_Chirakatta heya no naka tachikometa kemuri to  
surudoi sono shisen ga itoshikute_

_(translation: The scattered room clouded with smoke  
Hanging over your sharp glance that I found so precious)_

Riza Hawkeye reported for work as usual, at the majestic building draped with the bright green banner. The East Headquarters was her workplace for at least 5 years already. She was used to everything there. Where the files can be retrieved, what areas to patrol, when to submit her monthly reports, which corner to find the Colonel idling away… The thoughts made her smile. A pained smile and tears.

_konna ni mo atarimae na fuukei mo kawatte shimau kara  
kowakatta_

_(translation: I was so afraid that even such familiar scenery  
would eventually change)_

The lieutanent turned her attention to the letter of promotion in her hands. The slightly crumpled letter stated that she have been promoted to Major now. Major Hawkeye. After all that had happened… Edward Elric and his brother, Alphonse had left this world, to the other side of the Gate. Their teacher, Izumi-sensei was dead and so is Wrath, the little brunette alchemist.

Riza shook her head, now unable to control her tears, which was trickling finely down her cheeks. Everyone was suddenly dead or going away. Winry Rockbell, the blonde friend of the Elrics decided to leave Resembool too. She had made up her mind not to wait any longer. The Elrics were not going to come back. Then bidding her granny Pinaco farewell, Winry left Resembool for her studies to invent the best automail of the time.

_sugite yuku jikan ni owari ga kuru koto  
wakatte ita noni ai shite shimatta_

_(translation: I knew that the end would come all too soon  
But even so, I still fell in love)_

Before Winry left, she asked her something that kept replaying in her mind.

"Lieutenant… Are you still going to wait for … that certain someone?" Winry asked the blonde-haired sharpshooter. Hawkeye stiffened at the conversation. She was at the train station, seeing the automail mechanic off. Riza concentrated her attention at her feet, avoiding eye contact with Winry. "I don't understand your question…"

Winry inhaled deeply and answered, "Lieutenant, I've made up my mind, Ed and Al aren't coming back anymore, and it's time for me to move on…" Riza shuffled her feet and squirmed under the piercing gaze of Winry's cerulean eyes. Winry's voice softened a little. "The Colonel… He is still stationed at the outpost?"

"Yes… As a corporal…" Riza answered, with traces of sorrow in her voice when she thought of Mustang out in the cold, alone at the small, deserted outpost. Winry who was now eighteen, and independent, took Riza's hand and told her. "Gan-batte, Lieutenant…" Hawkeye forced a smile on her pale face and bade her farewell.

_jibun no risou wo motomete wa  
migatte datta ai oshitsuke kurushimeta  
(translation: Chasing after my own ideals  
I forced a polished love, and it hurt_

The first lieutenant read the letter of promotion again. She was to report for duty at Central Headquarters this coming Monday. She sat at her desk, her mind wondering when Jean Havoc coughed abruptly to break her trance.

"Yes, Sergeant Havoc?" Riza asked, her amber eyes having difficulties to focus on the tall man. "Lieu… No… Major Hawkeye, don't you think you should at least discuss this with the Colonel?" Havoc gushed out in a flash, his finger pointing to the letter. Riza stared at him, his outburst had struck the nail on the head, Riza badly needed Roy's comments on this issue. She glanced at them, Havoc and the others, Breda, Farman and Fury's eyes glowering with concern for her. It seems to her, that they knew all along of her relationship with the Flame Alchemist. Riza's heart felt so warm and heartening. She nodded her head to indicate her understanding. "Arigatou, minna-san."

With that, she boarded the next train to the place where Roy Mustang was stationed. Her heart gripped with excitement and anxiety as she wondered how Roy would react to her visit. After Edward and Alphonse went to the other side, the once-proud Flame Alchemist voluntarily requested to be posted to the outpost in the far east of the country, even against Riza's disagreement and others disapproval and protests. Mustang ignored them all and continued to guard the small outpost faithfully.

End of Chapter one… To be continued…

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

Phayne: Enjoyed this? Review it. This story is a SEQUEL to Be My Shelter, my other fiction. So if you don't understand, don't shoot me. Find out what happens when Riza meets Roy in the second chapter.


	2. Days

Disclaimer:

Winry: Phayne! Can you bring Ed & Al to me once more?

Phayne: Erm… Gluttony ate ochibi…

Winry: (faints…)

Phayne: O.o (That's little truth in that… If anyone was following the FMA manga, you will agree with me that Ed was swallowed by Gluttony, along with Envy…) By the way, I don't own FMA and Shunkan belong to Nana Kitade.

To anarchy101-san: Oooh… I'm so happy that you're reading this too… (Smiles…) Seriously, I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter, because, I felt that it wasn't really written very well. I sort of rush through the writing… Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to you, arigatou…

To Cashmeritan: Sure you love both stories? Sign me more reviews then! For Be My Shelter, tell me which chapter you love best? (Winks…)

Phayne: Though this fic haven't end, but I think I should be doing another RoyXRiza fic… I need a good inspirational song, so suggestions are welcome, preferably a FMA song file. The lyrics translation is taken from forum.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

_ima sayonara wo kuchi ni shita shunkan kanjite shimatta  
_(translation: In that moment now when I said 'Goodbye,' I finally felt it…)

In the heavy fog, Riza came to face with the person she thinks of the whole day. "Sir," she began with a salute. Mustang shifted uncomfortably at the salute. After all, their military ranks now differ greatly. "Come with me," The Flame Alchemist signalled the Major to a tiny log cabin near the outpost.

Riza treaded carefully on the snowed in ground, wondering how a person can actually live in this bitter cold. Then she noticed that Roy, who was walking in front of her, left deep footprints in the snow.

Feeling a bit playful, Riza pulled up the collar of her trench coat and began imposing her own steps in the marks Roy left. Each time Riza succeeded in covering a step of Roy's, she will smile secretly to herself. That was what they called, following in someone's footsteps…

"What are you doing, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Roy's sharp voice jolted her back to reality with no trace of amusement. The startled soldier then stood at attention. Mustang rolled his eyes towards the log cabin. "Let's continue then…"

_konna ni mo daisoreta yume wo egaita yue no itami wo  
_(translation: The pain of having pictured such a distorted dream)

Upon reaching Roy's dilapidated log cabin…

"Roy," Riza began quietly while her slender fingers unfold the letter of promotion.

"…" The down and out Colonel shifted his gaze to serving tea instead.

"I have been promoted to Major, and due to report for work at Central next week," Riza said, her amber eyes observing the haggard man in front of her.

"Congratulations," Roy answered without enthusiasm, his attention more on getting a nice cup of tea.

"That is all? Aren't you going to say anything else?" Riza's voice got a little anxious while her fingers traced the mouth of the cup.

_mou wagamama wa iwanai kara kawarazu soko ni ite_  
(translation: I won't be selfish any longer, so just stay there as you are)

(The words in bold are the thoughts behind each sentences…)

"What is it that you want with me? (_**What do you want me to say?**)_" Mustang got up and headed towards the wooden door.

"… (_**Don't you want me to stay?**)_" Rising up after the Flame Alchemist, Riza followed behind Roy to the door.

Mustang pulled the door open and allowed the cold draughts into his Spartan home.

"There is nothing I want to say anymore. (_**I cannot deprive you of a chance to be promoted, to move on with your life, Riza…No matter how much I can't bear to leave you…**)_"

"Me too… (**_I cannot be so wilful, to want things done my way…_**)" Riza got out in a mumble.   
"Goodbye Major, (**_Forgive me, Riza…_**)"

"Goodbye, Sir, (**_I won't be selfish too…_**)"

Roy saluted Riza and turned. Riza stood at attention and saluted before turning in the other direction too, with tears shining in her eyes.

End of Chapter 2 – To be continued…

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

Ed: O.o - Gluttony ate garlic for dinner today… (Pukes…)

Envy: Don't complain, ochibi… I'm in here just like you… (Joins in puking…)

Phayne: Wahaha… Finally wrote my second chapter… Reviews! I want to know how readers feel this fic should end… The third chapter will take a LONG time… because I foresee myself being very busy in the next few weeks…


	3. Memories

Disclaimer:

Envy: Yoz, Phayne! Save us, will you?

Phayne (in deep thought): Hmm…

Ed: Pretty – Pulezze…

Phayne: I will save you, if I own FMA…

Ed & Envy: Nooo… (Faints…)

To don'tbreakme: This fic is all about angst… So, if you're looking for happy endings… erm… not very applicable in this story…

To Cashmeritan: You make me happy too, with your reviews… (Smiles…)

To Shadow Dreamer 27: Yes, yes, I'm updating now… Enjoy this chapter…

To unexpection: O.o you walloped Roy! Hahah… No worries… I don't like him much anyway… (Because he always bullies Ed!) Stupid Roy! Take this! Arbish! Oh… Write longer chapters… hehehe… I got your hints… This chapter I hope it's long enough…

Phayne: Hi all, this chapter was supposed to take longer than expected, but I was free and in the mood to write, and well, here's your treat…This is dedicated to all those who were reading this fic and enjoying to see how ochibi got eaten up since Be My Shelter… (Laughing maniacally at this) Exclusively written for unexpection and don'tbreakme, thank for reviewing both stories. Shunkan belongs to Nana Kitade! And the lyrics are taken from FMA official website forum.

This chapter is in **Roy's** point of view.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

_totsuzen na atashi no ketsudan mo_

(Translation: All at once I also came to a realization)

Roy Mustang's gaze lingered on the fading figure in the distance. "Riza…" he whispered softly to himself. He saw what she did in the snow. _Tracing after his footprints._ But that was not what he wanted for her. He wanted her to love herself, to work towards her ambitions, to live her own life. And all this will have nothing to do with the name, Roy Mustang. That was all he wanted.

_  
anata wa honne sae kuchi ni sezu kantan ni se wo oshita_  
(translation: Without even revealing your true intentions, you pushed my back so easily)

Roy took the used cups to the sink and began washing it, his mind swirling in memories of the happier times in East Headquarters.

X Memories X

Riza standing at attention: "Sir, there have been reports that Edward Elric was spotted in the City of Lior… causing some major uproar with the priest.

Roy (at his desk): "That little troublemaker… Wish I can just fry him…" he then started to grin evilly.

Riza rolled her eyes and sighed, "Sir, I suggest that you keep these thoughts to yourself… Edward will protest against this…" She glanced at the Colonel, and discovered he was more engrossed in eating the chocolates she had made for him during Valentine's Day.

"Um… Delicious…" Roy smirked at his subordinate playfully while licking his finger. Riza grew red in the face and bolted out of his office. Roy then scribbled something on his notebook.

_Notebook entry 156: Successful in teasing Riza today._

Roy kept his notepad in his drawer carefully and smiled to himself, his eyes focusing on his charismatic lieutenant outside the office.

X End of Recall X

_mou modoru koto wa nai desho..._  
(Translation: There's nothing left that will return anymore...)

Roy stared at the small, tattered notebook on the table. Then he reached into the drawer under the mantelpiece and pulled out his white flame gloves. Though the gloves were yellowing with age, the maroon alchemy circle stamped brightly still stand out smartly.

Roy pulled on one of them and snapped his fingers. Flames engulfed the little notebook hungrily. His black eyes watched wearily as the book slowly turned into a pile of ashes.

_ima sayonara wo kuchi ni shita shunkan kanjite shimatta_

(Translation: In that moment now when I said 'Goodbye,' I finally felt it…)

Roy put his hand to his heart, where all the hidden pain was. "Forgive me, Riza."

_  
genjitsu no daishou ni anata wo ai shita yue no itami mo_

(Translation: The pain of the weight of reality from when I loved you…)

X Flashbacks from White Day X

Roy: "I'm aiming for much higher... Will you come and be my shelter?"

Riza: "Erm... I will follow you by your side..."

Roy: "But if there's a day that you will have to leave me for the higher-ups, I will let you go."

Riza: …

Roy: "I promise,"

X End of flashbacks X

_  
kakaeru to yakusoku suru kara soko de mite ite ne_  
(translation: I'll carry out my promise, so just watch me from there)

Roy laid on his bed, eyes on the lightbulb that hung pathetically from the ceiling. "I promise…" He raised his hand into the air…

_wasurenai...wasurenai...wasurenai_  
I won't forget...I won't forget...I won't forget...

And grasped the empty air by clenching his fist, "I won't forget you…"

The End – To be continued in a new story

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

Ed: Gluttony is drowning me in the gallons of milk he's drinking!

Envy: Too bad, ochibi! (Swims around in the milk…)

Phayne: Ok ok, I will try to save you next time…

Ed faints in the pool of milk

Phayne: Yes guys, it is the end of this story, Days of Moments. Don't worry, I will write the continuation soon, that is if the response is good of course… If not, I will just stop at this end… Ja, minna-san!


End file.
